Control
by Charmin
Summary: I felt the song "Control" by Puddle of Mudd fits S/B perfectly, so here's what they think. (Probably bad, but I don't care)


Title: Control   
Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters and all that, Puddle of Mudd owns the song "Control" while I own nothing!!!! How fair is that?   


**Control**

"Slayer?" Spike looked over at Buffy. She was wandering aimlessly around the Magic Box with headphones on. She didn't even seem to enjoy the music she was listening to on her CD player. He strained slightly to hear what she was listening to and smirked at the peppy bubble-gum pop music that seemed to have no effect on her. "Typical." 

After a few minutes, Buffy grabbed a book and settled down at the table. When she glanced up at the blonde vampire sitting there, she saw the amused look on his face. She pulled the headphone from one ear, saying "What are you looking at?" 

"Don't seem to be enjoying the little 'boy band' you're listening to, Luv." 

"Don't call me Luv." 

"Fine, but why are you listening to that tripe?" 

Buffy looked at the CD player and sighed, "Ugh, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right, this sucks. It's Dawn's anyway." 

"Yeah, as much as I love Nibblet, the girl has no taste in music." He rummaged through the pockets of his duster and pulled out a CD. "Here, Lu…Pet, try this one. I think it's more your style." 

She sighed, but thought it might be worth a try. Buffy put it in the player. 

"Oi, Pet, doesn't the ex-demon have a player here or at least some speakers? You don't listen to music like this through headphones." 

Buffy sighed, yet again and got up to put the CD in the store's player. "Here, listen to this…put in the store player…won't get off his lazy ass to do anything except annoy me…" she muttered under her breath. 

"I heard that, Slayer," Spike called over his shoulder to her, smirking again. She flipped him off, even though his back was turned. The first track started to play and the vampire bobbed his head in time with the beat. She liked the song, but it gave her a deja-vu feeling. To Buffy's surprise, Spike sang along with the song, absent-mindedly. So did she. 

_I love the way you look at me. // I feel the pain you place inside. // Lock me up inside ya dirty cage, // While I'm alone inside my mind._   
_I like to teach you all the rules. // I'd get to see them set in stone. // I like it when you chain me to the bed. // There ya secrets never shone.___

Spike felt a twinge of pain at the lyrics. They felt so real for him, explaining their love-hate relationship perfectly. He was her dirty little secret and he had been chained to the bed during one of their more adventurous sexual escapades. 

_I need to feel you. // You need to feel me. // I can't control you. // You're not the one for me, no._   
_I can't control you. // You can't control me. // I need to feel you. // So why's it involve?_

Buffy did need to feel Spike. She also needed him to feel her. Something, anything to make her feel. 

_I love the way you rape my skin. // I feel the hate you place inside. // I need to get your voice out of my head, // Cause I'm the guy you'll never find.___

There were times she just appeared, threw him down and ripped his clothes off. Angry words toward the watcher, the Scoobies, lovers that had long since left or any number of people and creatures. She had used his body to get out all the hate and frustration that wasn't deemed 'acceptable' in her little world. Never did those words of anger include him, during the act.__

_I'm faking all of the rules // there's no expressions on your face // I'm hoping some day you will let me go // Release me from my dirty cage___

She knew her 'relationship' with Spike was wrong, but it felt so good. Everything 'Slayer' about her said that she should turn him to dust. Everything female about her bent to the whim of his sexual desires.__

_I need to feel you // You need to feel me // I can't control you // You're not the one for me, no_   
_I can't control you // You can't control me // I need to feel you // So why's it involve...you and me.._   
_I love the way you look at me // I love the way you smack my ass // I love the dirty things you do // I have control of you___

They looked at each other and smiled. The line fit them so well. Their sex was violent. Both vampire and slayer got turned on by the violence in their existence's. They had control over each other. Buffy controlled Spike by giving him a glimmer of hope. Hope that she may grow to love him, as he desperately wanted. Spike controlled Buffy by giving her an outlet. An outlet for her anger, frustration and desire. He made her feel.__

_I need to feel you. // You need to feel me. // I can't control you. // You're not the one for me, no._   
_I can't control you // You can't control me // I need to feel you // So why's it involve you and me.._   
_You're not the one for me, no_

"Spike..." she whispered. 

"I know, Pet..." he whispered back. "I know." 

"Make me feel tonight?" 

"Sure thing, Luv. Ready for patrol?" Buffy nodded. They grabbed their things and headed for the door. As they walked out, Buffy slapped Spike's ass and he yelped. "You'll pay for that, Slayer!" 

"I certainly hope so," she giggled and ran down the street, knowing Spike was chasing her, smiling all the way. 

End. 


End file.
